If Bella Would Have Told
by LifeLessWords
Summary: What if Bella would have told Alice about the phone call? Would James still get her or would they kill him first? Read inside to find out! It is rated T because I'm not sure how future chapters will turn out.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer-I don't own Twilight Stephanie Meyer's does

**Author's Note: This story starts right after the part in Twilight where she gets off the phone with James. Except for this time things go a little differently! ;)**

* * *

I didn't know what to do. Did I tell Alice about the call,about what he said on the phone,how he had my mom?James had said that he'd know if I told someone,but he could have been bluffing.So did I just come right out and tell her that somehow James has there cell phone number?I didn't want to get family hurt,human or vampire.I would have to be careful if and how I told her.Or maybe there was another solution,one that I was over looking,one that I would have to find.

"Alice?"I asked hesitantly.I tried to rid my face of all the emotions that I felt, so that she wouldn't be alarmed.It was a good thing that Japer wasn't there or he would have felt all my caxy, mixed-up emotions.Ones of fright, dread,and hopelessness, the ones that over took my other feelings of happines, joy,and love.

"Yes Bella?"she jumped off the couch and walked over to the chair, that I now occupied,kneeling in front of me.

"Umm Alice? I was wondering if you could check on something for me, "I asked her cautiously. If I wasn't careful I could end up getting people hurt, but if I could word my questions right I might just save some.

"That depends on what it is, but if you tell me what it is you need I can try."

"Will you look into the future and see if you see James getting my mom?Will you see if she's alright?"Alice visibly relaxed some now that she knew what I wanted, but the tension was still plainly etched on her face,as she tried to discern why I was asking.

"Why do you need to know?" She looked me over to try to figure out where I was going with this.

"Well...Um...I just wanted to make sure that she'd be alright."I said as I shrugged.She seemed to accept my answer.

"Sure Bella. I just can't promise how detailed it will be."

"That's okay I just want to make sure everything's okay with her."Because if it wasn't I might not ever get to see Edward again, I would have to go and save my mom. Alice sat back down on the couch and closed her eyes. Her forehead creased in concentration.I did't dare breathe as I awaited her verdict.What she saw in her vision would decide my future.If he didn't have my mom I'd wait at the airport for Edward,and if he did I would somehow have to sneak away from them to go save her.That was my soul mission,to save my loved ones. As long as I could save them,it mattered not to me if I lived or died.Just knowing that I had saved them,protected them, with my life would make death alright with me.Alice was still for several minutes before her eyes snapped open. I continued to hold my breath as I waited for her answer.I studied the expression on her face hoping to find the answer before she gave it, but I could find no such sign.Then,finally she spoke.

"Bella your mom is just fine. She's still in Florida with Phil,and quite happy.I don't see James going after her,and that parts the clearest,so it isn't likely to change. You don't need to worry about her,she'll be fine.After we hand you over to Edward,one of us will go down there to be sure that James,and that evil red headed witch, don't go anywhere near her."I let out my held breath and sighed in relief.My mom was fine,James hadn't gotten her.But how did he get her voice on the phone?How would Alice and the others keep her safe if she was in sunny Florida,where they would sparkle all the time?If he couldn't get my mom,then who would he go after next?These were the questions that berated my every decision and haunted my very soul."Bella I know you are hiding something from me. What is it?You'd better tell me now."My eyes popped wide in surprise. I didn't expect Alice to know that I even had something to hide,but then again it was Alice.I was at an impasse, did I tell her about the call or not?

* * *

**I know it is short,but that is where I'm going to stop for now. I really hope its good and that everyone likes it, but if everyone thinks it stinks I'll take it down. If you like it a lot I'll try to make the next chapter better and longer, I might even have the next part up by tomorrow if enough people like it! Don't be afraid to tell me if it sucks though, as long as you tell me what's wrong with it so that I can try to fix it!**

**PLEASE REVIEW SO I KNOW IF YOU LIKE IT!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer-I do not own Twilight Stephenie Meyer does**

**I was so happy at how many people liked the story, so as promised here is the next chapter.**

* * *

Alice was staring me down, waiting for my answer. I still was undecided on if I should tell her or not. I mean innocent people could get hurt and it would all be my fault. But Alice had said that my mom was fine and that James wasn't likely to go after, so I decided to give it a shot.

"Well…you know I just talked to my mom on the phone right?"She nodded her head, but continued to stare me down with her butterscotch eyes, as if daring me to try and lie to her."Well it wasn't really her."

"What do you mean it wasn't her? I heard her voice when I answered the phone."Alise asked as her brows furrowed in confusion.

"Well I don't know how James got her voice, but James was the one that called, not my mom."Alice gasped in horror as she realized that James somehow knew how to reach us. She walked back over to me and grasped me by my arm.

"Bella, tell me exactly what he said. I want to know everything that he told you. If Edward finds out we are going to be in big trouble, especially me. If we can just find out where he is then…"She trailed off lost in her own thoughts. Still gripping my arm she led me to the bedroom so that I could relay the short, and terrifying conversation I had had with him.

"Okay Bella," she said sitting us both down on the bed."I want to know all that was said on both sides, and you're not going to see Edward until I'm sure that you've told me everything. Is that clear?"I nodded my head. I took a moment to brace myself so that I wouldn't fall apart as I had to relive that horrible phone call.

"Well Alice…"And I told her everything that he said. **(A/N everyone knows what was said during the phone call so I'm not going to retell it to you.)**I was very proud of myself, as I finished my story, that I hadn't broken down and cried. Alice stared at me for a moment trying to see if I had really told her everything. Or maybe she was waiting for me to cry. But I wasn't going to cry this time, not when James was threatening my family. I had to be strong for them.Alice stood up swiftly and pulled the small cell phone from her pocket.She held it in the palm ofher hand for a moment before she crushed it."There,"she said staring at what was left of the phone."That's one less thing to worry about.She paced around the room voicing her thoughts aloud.

"As soon as Jasper gets back we'll go to the airport and wait on Edward's plane. Then when we're sure your safe with him, Jasper and I will go to your mom's house and see what we can find. If I'm correct then I bet he's at the Ballet Studio I saw in my vision. Jasper and Emmett will go after him,and I'll head to Florida.We can get him if we are cautious, but one wrong move and he'll get away…"Alice continued rambling on, calculating our next move. I began thinking to my self. Did I make the right choice by telling Alice maybe I should just have just gave myself up as James had asked.Then he wouldn't bother my family anymore.

"Bella," Alice said snapping out of her trance."Don't you even think about sneaking off. It will be no help to anyone if you go and give yourself to James. It will only hurt us, especially Edward. Think of him..If you get killed,Edward will go to drastic measures and possibly even kill himself.Do you want that?"I knew she was right but I still couldn't help thinking about it. Alice sighed as she saw that it still could be a possibility."Bella if you don't get it out of your head right now I won't leave a lone for a second, no matter where you go. Oh and I'll make you go shopping with me when this is all over."I stopped thinking it immediately. I was not going to go shopping with her. Alice suggested we watch a movie and I agreed, even though I had a sneaking suspicion that she just wanted to be able to keep an eye on me. I walked into the front room and over to the TV so that I could find a movie. I browsed the movies to see that there weren't any good movies, so sighing I just picked one at random. It was a chick flick I had never heard of so it would work. I put the movie in the DVD player and went to sit on the couch to see Alice already there with a bowl of popcorn in hand. I settled into the couch as the movie began, grabbing a handful of popcorn. I sure hope Jasper gets here soon.

* * *

**I hope that this chapter was better than the last and that you guys like it. I tried to make it as long as I could, but I had to stop here so I can figure out what's going to happens next.(If some of it doesn't match up with the facts of the time of the phone call, I'm sorry. I don't have a Twilight book, so I couldn't double check to make sure it matched up)**

**p.s. Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I hope that more of you will this time.Remember that if you don't like it don't be afraid to tell me as long as you tell me what's wrong, so that I can try to fix it.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I decided to be nice and post the next chapter even though I didn't want to. The reason being that 160 people read it and not one reviewed. That was really depressing to me because it either means that you all hated it and thought it was stupid or you didn't bother to take the time to send in a review, which in turn makes me think you don't like it because if you did you would take the time to submit a review. If I don't get at least one review saying that they like it I will not continue because I don't want to write something people aren't going to read and review. So anyway if you could review it would be much appreciated. Thanks!**

* * *

We continued watching the sappy chick flick until it was almost all the way through. Right before the ending though Jasper opened the door to the room and stepped inside. As soon as he opened the door, Alice was up and off the couch ready to tell him about the call. I really wasn't in the mood to hear it again so I went to go pack the few belongings that I had. I figured that the sooner I got packed the sooner I got to see Edward. I walked over to my bag and put the dirty clothes ,that I had worn the day before, back in it. I glanced around the room to make sure that was all there was, because I didn't want to leave anything that James could use to track me or my family with behind. Satisfied that I wasn't forgetting anything I walked back into the main room to wait. Alice and Jasper were standing silently by the door staring at me as I walked out. Jasper was staring at me trying to guess at my strange mix of emotions and what was causing them.I glanced around the place to be sure there was nothing in here either,and noticed that Alice and Japer had cleaned everything to get rid of any potential evidence.

"Are you ready to go?" Alice asked as she gave my bag to Jasper and took my hand. I nodded as I walked over to the door, Alice in tow. I was ready to leave this place.Alice looked at me quizzically as she tried to figure out what was wrong with me. The thing that was wrong was that I could be, no I was putting people in danger. Even though James didn't have my mom then didn't mean he couldn't get her later does it? Or if he doesn't get my mom, what about my friends and my vampire family? If anyone of them gets hurt I don't think that I could take it, especially if it was Edward. Maybe I should just give myself up and end everyone's suffering. Maybe …

"Bella you are not going to give yourself to James. Do you understand? We are going to see Edward right now, and once he's here you both are going to go somewhere far away from here while the rest if us go get James. It will help no one if you go and give yourself to the enemy, it will only cause more problems."

"But Alice what about-"Alice interupted me before I could finish.

"No Bella, no buts. You are going to stay with us the whole time and not try anything funny. Got that? If you even think about running away I'll handcuff your hands and feet together so there will be no possible way for you to run. Is that clear?" I knew Alice wasn't joking about the handcuff thing so I let all my crazy thoughts go. From now on I'd only think of Edward. Alice continued pulling me through the hotel,until we reached the lobby.We paused as Jasper walked away from us and over to the lady working the counter.

"What's he doing?"I asked Alice as I watched the lady handing Jasper some papers.

"Covering our tracks.We don't want James to know that we stayed here."Jasper was soon finished and we continued out to the car in silence.When we reached the car I stepped in and buckled my seatbelt and continued thinking of Edward. I made up fantasies of our reunion, of how he would sweep me off my feet and into his safe embrace, of how he would tell me that he missed me and then he would kiss me more passionately than we ever had kissed before. Knowing Edward though I knew that it wouldn't get very much farther than a simple kiss, but a girl can hope right? So that's just what I did all the way to the airport, I sat silently gazing out the window, daydreaming about Edward. I was so deep in my dreaming that I didn't even notice Alice was trying to get me out of the car until I felt her cold fingers on my shoulder lightly shaking me.

"Bella, hello. Come on and get out of the car. If you don't hurry you aren't going to see Edward when he lands, you'll have to wait for an extra 30 minutes for him to get out to the car." This got me moving very quickly to get out, but of course being the clumsy person that I am, I tripped over nothing at all and would have done a face plant into the asphalt if not for two strong vampire arms catching me. I mumbled thank you to Alice for saving me once again as I straightened myself out.

"You welcome Bella," she said in reply as she took my hand and walked with me inside the airport to see Edward and the others plane land. I could only hope that Edward's plane would land soon, or else I might just go insane from the lack of his lips touching mine.

* * *

**Next chapter will have Edward in it, I promise. It will have more action in it soon, but first I have to fill in all the not-so-exciting stuff that didn't happen in Twilight. But I promise that after see meets Edward again it will get better and have more action.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys thanks for all the reviews, especially Lacey948, her review really helped. Incase you didn't know, I just rewrote all the previous chapters. I did more work on some of them than I did on the others, so if you don't that big of a difference in some, you know why. Well anyway, here's the next chapter.**

Jasper led the way through the busy airport terminal, and Alice held tight to my hand as we maneuvered our way around all the people. There was still a fifteen minutes wait until Edward's plane landed, so we found three empty seats and sat down. I looked around the airport trying to pass the time. There were babies being cradled in their mother's arms, younger children crying because they didn't want to board the plane, and young couples walking together towards their planes. I quickly looked in another direction, not wanting to invade their privacy. I looked towards all the shops. I was surprised Alice hadn't dragged me in one yet.

"Come on Bella. Let's go look in one of those stores!" I just had to jinx it didn't I? I groaned as Alice pulled me to my feet, and began dragging me to a small clothing store. The store was surprisingly big and empty, when we walked in. There was a lady working the counter, us, and one other person. Alice walked me over to an empty changing stall near the back.

"Go inside and stay there while I go get you some clothes to try on."She then walked of towards on of the many racks, leaving me alone. I went inside the small stall and closed the door. I could only hope Alice wouldn't go over board with the clothes she picked. I only had to wait two minutes before a pile of clothes were thrown over the top of the door.

"Try them and show me," Alice directed. I picked up a shirt and pair of jeans at random. The shirt was a green cardigan and the jeans were really cute **(A/N all clothes on my profile).**I quickly stripped down, and put on the other clothes. I was too nervous to look in the mirror, so I opened the door to show Alice.

"Aw Bella I love that on you! You look so cute!" She ushered me back inside before I had ever really even left. Well that was one down and three to go. I picked up another shirt; it was a Suzette slate blue top. I decided to wear it with a pair of dark skinny jeans. When I was finished changing I stepped out to show Alice and was met with the same result. There was still one outfit to try on and eight minutes to do it in. It was a dress that I was likely to never wear. It was blue with black circles on it.

"No need to come out Bella, I've already seen it. It looks great on you."Alice called from over the stall. "Hand me the clothes, so I can go pay for them, while you change." I didn't want Alice spending all that money on me, but I didn't want to waste time arguing with her either, so I took off the dress and handed all the clothes back to her. She took the clothes from me and walked off to go pay. I swiftly put my clothes back on, and in the process tripped, knocking my head on the mirror. I luckily didn't crack the mirror; I did however manage to give myself a bruise in the middle of my forehead. Great, Edward would go ballistic when he saw it. Alice was waiting at the entrance; bag in hand, when I came out. Alice took my hand as we walked away. Before we reached Jasper, I smelled hamburgers and fries. My stomach growled, since I hadn't had any food since that morning.

"Hungry?"Alice chuckled, changing directions so that we were headed to a food court. Alice led me over to an empty table and handed me the bag.

"You sit here and I'll go get you some food." I sat down in one of the metal chairs and glanced around for a clock. I finally spotted one near the store we had come out of. I still had five minutes of pure torture before his plane landed. Alice was soon back by my side, a tray of food in hand."Eat up."She said sliding into the other chair across from me. I grabbed the hamburger off the tray and began eating it in big bites. I had finished it and was working on my fries when the intercom announced the landing of the plane Edward was on. I quickly stood up and threw away the rest of my food. Alice and I walked back to were Jasper was sitting to wait with him. I stood looking out the window watching the plane land. If he wasn't off the plane soon I might just explode! I continued gazing out the window lost in my own thoughts, until a pair of strong, cold arms wrapped around my sides. I gasped and turned around to see Edward's handsome face smiling down at me. I was so happy that I didn't think about my actions before I did them. First I jumped up on him, wrapping my legs around his waist. Then I kissed him more passionately than he usually allowed. I was surprised when he didn't pull away immediately, and kissed me back. We kissed for a log moment before he chuckled against my lips and pulled away.

"Miss me?" He asked as he disentangled himself from me.

"Of course," I said as I kissed him again. We walked hand in hand to go get his luggage. Now that he was here, it felt like everything was going to be okay. After we retrieved everyone's luggage, the six of us walked out to the parking lot, where there was another car waiting for Edward and me.

"Edward?"

"Yes my love?"

"Where are we going?"I asked. Alice had only told me that we were going somewhere while they found James.

"Somewhere safe," was all he said as we got into the car and drove away.

**How was it? I'm not sure where Edward is going to take her, so any suggestions are welcome. I'm hoping to get a lot more reviews this time. I will try to have the next chapter up tomorrow or Monday. Links to the clothes are on my profile page if you want to take a look. **

**Thanks to all the people that previously reviewed and to those that are going to. Remember, PLEASE REVIEW it only takes a second.**


	5. Chapter 5

I decided to take the advice of one of my lovely reviewers and write an Edward's POV. If you guys like it, I might write more of his POV later on.

Disclaimer- I own everything! ... Yah right I wish.

I think I might go insane if this tortoise speed plane doesn't land soon. My love, my life, is awaiting my arrival, and here I am stuck on this stupid plane, while she was in danger. James could be lurking in the shadows, just waiting to hurt my angel, and I'm stuck on the slowest plane in America, helpless if he was to attack. I would just have to rely on Alice and Jasper to keep her safe until I got there. It wasn't that I didn't trust them, but when it came to Bella, no one short of myself could be expected to protect her fully, so that no harm would come to her. I would not rest, not that I could anyway, until that bastard was dead and she was finally safe. I was going to have to take her somewhere James couldn't get her. But where did such a place exist? It would have to be somewhere sunny. It would be easier to protect her if I didn't have to worry about him appearing in broad daylight. I would be able to fend him off better at dark, when I expected him to attack. It wasn't fair to Bella if I had her cooped up all the time. I began to run through all of the possible places to take her while still staying in the country. Florida? No she would object to that since her mom lived there. What if I took her to Chicago, Illinois, the place where I grew up? There was plenty to do there, even at night. I bet Bella would love to see where I grew up.

"Please buckle your seatbelts. The plane will be landing soon," the announcer spoke over the intercom. Just a few more minutes until I got to see my angel. It seemed like an eternity since I had felt her soft, delicate lips on mine. As soon as the plane landed and the doors where open, I was off of that stupid slow plane. I quickly scanned the minds of all the humans around to see where my Bella was. I soon located Alice, who said Bella was by the window. I didn't wait for the others to get off the plane; I needed to see for myself that my darling Bella was safe. I soon maneuvered my way through the crowd to where she stood, apparently ignorant to the fact that that the plane had already landed. I quietly stood behind her and wrapped my arms around her small waist. She gasped as she spun around in my arms. Once she saw that it was me holding her she jumped on me, wrapping her legs around my waist. Then she proceeded to kiss me more passionately than I had previously allowed. Her warm lips felt so good against mine, that I allowed the kiss to go on longer than it should have. I chuckled against her lips, as I pulled back and separated our bodies.

"Miss me?" I asked her, smiling her favorite smile.

"Of course," she said as she kissed me once more. I picked up her hand and began walking with her to get our luggage.

_"Edward?" _ Alice called in her mind. I glanced at her briefly to let her know I was listening.

"I have something to tell you."

"Is it about the bruise on Bella's forehead?" I asked her in a low whisper, that only she would hear. She sighed and shook her head.

"No. James somehow got our cell phone number. He managed to get her mom's voice from somewhere, so I let him talk to Bella." She what?!

"Alice," I growled softly. "What did you just say?"

"_I'll tell you all about it later, but for now, it would do Bella some good for you to act as if nothings wrong."_ She pranced away to the luggage rack and gathered my small back before skipping happily outside. I did she expect me to act as if nothing was wrong? My Bella was in danger and I was supposed to act like she wasn't? I glanced down at my sweet innocent Bella. Why did I have to get her into this? Outside, along with the Mercedes, was a blue Mustang, for Bella and I to take.

"Edward?"

"Yes my love?"I asked as we neared the car.

"Where are we going?"She asked. I didn't want to ruin the surprise of where we were going, so I just said," Somewhere safe," and left it at that. I looked over at Bella who now sat in the passenger seat. I studied the bags under her eyes, and the bruise above them.

"Bella? What did you do to your forehead?" Alice wouldn't tell me, so I'd get the answer out of her. She blushed in the most beautiful red color, and whispered "I bumped my head on a mirror while shopping with Alice." I laughed at the mere thought of it. She blushed in an even darker red and turned her head away. I looked once again at the purple bags under her eyes.

"Bella love, you should try to get some sleep." I said as we reached the interstate going a hundred and ten miles per hour. It was going to be a long ride there, so she might as well get some much needed sleep. The car was soon filled with the sound of quiet breathing and the gentle lull of her beautiful heart beat.

**What did ya think? Was it good or bad? Good things can't last forever so next chapter will have James in it. The more reviews I get, the sooner I'll update.**

**See that bluish button in the corner there? You know you wanna click it, so do it, it will only take a sec.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for not updating sooner, but I had things that I had to do. THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! This chapter has both Edward and Bella's POV.**

* * *

**Bella POV**

When I woke up from my peaceful slumber, I was in Edward's arms being carried through a hotel. He had our two bags in one hand, and me in the other, cradled against his chest. I sighed contentedly at being safe in my true

love's arms, before snuggling closer to his cold stone chest. I kept quiet with my eyes closed, not wanting to dispel the allusion that I was still asleep. We soon arrived at the door to our hotel room, and Edward somehow

managed to open it without putting me or the baggage down, and without producing a key. He walked briskly into the room and sat the luggage on one of the three tables that were in the room, before laying me down on the

comfy bed. I reopened my eyes to see Edward's beautiful face watching mine. I sat up on the bad and stifled a yawn. Edward chuckled softly before moving me into his lap.

"Sleep well, my love?" He asked, softly caressing my cheek. I simply nodded and snuggled closer to him.

"Where are we Edward?" I asked in a soft whisper. He was silent for a moment contemplating; his choices of what to tell me would have been my guess, before speaking.

"Do remember where I told you I was born?" Did I remember? How could I not remember?

"Yea, Chicago. Right?"

"Yes, that's right, and that's also where we are now. It's not fair to have you cooped up inside all the time just because of my stupid mistake. I brought you here because I figured you'd want to see where I grew up. There's a

lot that we can do here at night, since I can't go outside during the day." I was excited to be able to see the place where Edward had spent his seventeen human years. It would be interesting to see his house and the places

he used to go to long ago.

"That sounds great Edward. I'm so glad that you thought to bring me here." I looked up at his face to see him smiling at my response." What time is it?" I asked.

"Around 9:30. Why?" Good, so that meant we could do something now since it was dark out.

"Can we go do something?" I asked. I wanted him to show me his house. It would be hard to see in the dark, but it was better than not seeing it at all.

"What do you want to do?" He asked cautiously.

"Well, I was wondering if you could show me the house that you lived in." I watched his face carefully as I awaited his decision.

"Sure, "he said, lifting me off his lap, and setting me on the edge. "Grab a jacket and we'll go." I hopped off the bed a little too quickly and tripped on nothing. Edward caught me before I hit the floor. I blushed as he put me back

on my feet and retrieved my coat himself instead. He held the jacket out for me, and I carefully slide my arms in. He took my hand after I got it on and we walked out the door.

**Edward POV**

I pulled up to my old childhood home and swiftly got out of the car. I opened Bella's door for her and held out my hand for her to take. I was anxious to know what Bella's reaction to my old home would be. I quickly glanced

around as Bella held my hand as she got out of the car. I was checking to see if we really were alone. Alice had called me soon after Bella had fallen asleep, to tell me that they had found no trace of James. Carlisle was going to

Florida, instead of Alice, to stay with Bella's mom, while Jasper, Alice, and Emmett were going to meet us at the hotel tomorrow to go with Bella and I to the fair. I would need to tell her later that we were going. My house still

belonged to me, thanks to the will my mother left me. I hadn't been inside the house in a long time, eighty-seven years to be exact. When we reached the door, I produced the house key and unlocked the door. I held it open

while my angel walked in. I quietly shut the door behind us, in hopes that no one would bother us. I watched my beautiful Bella's face as she looked in awe at my home.

"Come on, I'll show you around." She held tight to my hand as we walked into each room. First was the dining/kitchen room, which still held all of my families old things including the antique table we used to eat our meals at.

The next room was the living room. It only held our two small couches and tables. We spoke not a word as we traversed through the house. I led her carefully up the stairs and into the first door on the left.

"Whose room was this?" She asked in a soft whisper. I wondered whose room she thought it was.

"It was mine." She studied the room once more, walking around it slowly.

"I thought it was. Your room now has a lot of the same traits as this one." My angel was so observant. I hadn't really even noticed the similarities, but now that I looked I could see them; the collection of records instead of CDs,

the walls were the same color, and my old black bed was replaced by my black couch. We looked around the rest of the house, and headed back out to the car when we were done. I was glad to be leaving, the house held so

many of my happiest and saddest memories, that it was overwhelming to even be near it. If Bella hadn't wanted to see it I probably wouldn't have even came here. I looked at Bella, who was no sitting in the passenger seat.

She shivered a little, so I tuned the heat on. _Might as well tell her now_, I thought.

"Bella?"

"Yes Edward?" She asked as she too seemed to be coming back to the present.

"How would you feel about going to the night fair with me tomorrow?" I was just asking out courtesy, since she was going either way."Jasper, Alice, and Emmett are going to get her early tomorrow morning, so I thought we

could all go to the fair.

"Sure sounds like fun." Bella said as she resumed looking out the window deep in thought. If I only I could hear what she was thinking! I looked over at Bella, once again, to see that she had fallen to sleep._ Good, she needs her _

_rest_ I thought as we arrived back at the hotel. I carried her back to our room, and hummed her lullaby as she drifted farther into unconsciousness.

* * *

**So what'd you think? Was it good or bad? I made this one longer than the others, so you should be happy. Something BIG is going to happen at the fair, and you'll just have to wait until the next chapter to see exactly what happens.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG :( Thanks to all my lovely reviewers, I am also sorry about not putting James in the last chapter after I said he would. Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- If anyone thinks that I own Twilight, then their probably in the wacky house right now **

**Bella's POV**

* * *

I was sleeping peacefully in the hotel bed, which I could only assume Edward had put me in, until I heard a series of loud crashes coming from the other room. I rolled out of bed soundlessly and carefully walked into the second room. I was

greeted by the smell of pancakes, eggs, and bacon, and the sight of Jasper and Emmett rolling all over the floor fighting, knocking things over as they went. Alice was no where to be seen and Edward was in the small kitchen table watching me.

Ignoring the two fighting brothers, I ambled over to the table where he was sitting, and he pulled me onto his lap.

"Good morning love. Sleep well?" He asked as he kissed my cheek.

"Yes, thank you," I responded. My stomach grumbled from all of the good smells that were wafting in the air. Edward chuckled and pointed to a full of food in front of him.

"Eat," he instructed. I ate all the food on my plate, and as I got up to put it in the sink, another crash came from the living room. Being the klutz that I am, I jumped at the noise, causing me to drop the plate and stumble backwards. Edward on

the other and, being the amazing guy that he is, nimbly grabbed the falling plate and me in a single move. He sighed as he righted me, and put the plate in the sink for me. Edward seized my hand as we walked into the living to figure out why

they were fighting.

"I won!" Jasper shouted as they continued to roll around on the floor.

"No I did!"Emmett shouted back. What was this about?

"I'm the one that knocked over the couch, so I woke Bella up!" Emmett said.

"Well I knocked over the big screen TV, so I must have woken her up!" Jasper contradicted. So this fight was about who woke _me_ up? Gosh these guys were pitiful! After several minutes of fighting Emmett spoke again. "Let's just ask Bella. She

should know what woke her up." They got up off the floor and stood before me, waiting my answer.

"Well…Ugh…You both kinda did. It was both of you two fighting on the floor that woke me, not a TV or couch." There, maybe they'll stop fighting now. Nope, I was wrong; they continued arguing over who did it. Edward was really mad by this

point, so he walked over to them and grabbed them by their shirts.

"You both had better stop fighting NOW! I usually tolerate your stupid bets, but not when you are fighting over who woke Bella up. If you know what's best for you, neither one of you will take claim, because the person that did will have to

answer to me." Edward walked back over to me and reclaimed my hand. The looks on Japer and Emmett's faces were priceless! The look of horror was so evident on their faces that I burst out laughing. I mean how many times do you normally

see a vampire that is scared? The three of them just stared at me oddly as I continued to laugh so hard that I was crying. A few more minutes of laughing and I was sober again. Looking around the room, I once again remembered Alice's

absence. Wasn't she supposed to be here?

"Umm guys? Where's Alice at? Didn't she come with you?" Jasper nodded, but it was Edward that spoke.

"She went out shopping really early this morning to bet you and herself a new out fit for the fair." Come on! Why did Alice insist on torturing me so? Why couldn't I just wear one of outfits that I had gotten a few days ago at the airport? O well,

no use crying over spilt milk. If Alice wanted to buy me an outfit who was I to ruin her fun? No seriously. Who was I to ruin everyone's fun? Because this is what I was doing to them by having them protect me from James all the time. Why

couldn't he just leave me and my family alone? Why?

_RING! _

Edward answered the phone before it could ring a second time.

"Hello?" He asked whoever was on the other line.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Alice I'll talk to her. Don't worry I won't let her go anywhere." Well that answered that question. It was Alice.

"Thanks Alice. Bye." Edward hung up the phone and glared at me. "Come on," he said pulling me to the bedroom. He picked me up and laid me in the middle of the bed. He closed the door before climbing in the bed. He hovered over me with his

hands on either side of my face and his legs beside mine. I was trapped, and he wouldn't let me move until he had gotten what he wanted.

"Do you know why Alice called me?" He asked. I shook my head no even though I had a vague idea of why she did. "She called because she saw you leaving, Bella. Do you have any idea as to how much pain, suffering, and trouble that would

cause me and my family? We all love you so much Bella. If you were to…If something were to happen to you, Bella, my family would go into depression, and I would probably do something even more drastic because I cannot live without you.

Bella you have to understand that if you were to get hurt or worse, I wouldn't be able to live with myself. I need you more than you need air. When you're not with me, it's like I can't breath. Do you hear me Bella? Promise me you'll never try to

leave me, please." He stared at me, waiting for my answer. I felt like crying. This was just too much to take.

"I promise, Edward. I'll never leave you; I'll stay with you forever. I promise that I will not runaway to give myself up to James," I said as I sobbed. I would be true to my word; I would not runaway to give myself to James. Now I realized that if I

gave myself up and he killed me, that it would still affect the ones I was dying for. Edward's family would go into depression along with my mom, dad, and friends. Edward was telling the truth when he said he'd do something drastic, and that

would more than likely be killing himself. A world without Edward was hardly a world at all. I stared into his eyes as the tears cascaded down my face. Edward half smiled as he wiped away all of my tears.

"Shh, Bella, it's okay," he said soothingly. He leaned down closer and put his lips against mine. Everything seemed alright when we kissed. It was like there was no such thing as pain, sorrow, and suffering. There was only love, joy, and

happiness. If only we could spend all of our time kissing, but sadly we cannot. When our kiss was over the tears returned, continuing to run down my cheeks. He sighed at the return of the tears, and sat up placing me in his lap. He just sat there

cradling me in his arms while I cried. I was not sure what I was crying for, I only knew that they were not sad tears, they were happy ones. I soon found myself falling to sleep in my love's arms…

* * *

"Bella! Wakeup now or we won't have enough time to get you ready to go!" The little pixie, who seemed to enjoy waking me, shouted as she shook me awake.

"Time to get ready for what Alice? I was peacefully sleeping until you screamed in my ear, you know," I asked a little crankily, but that's what she gets for screaming on _my _ear.

"Oh, sorry Bella," Alice said bashfully." We are going to the fair and we have to get ready now, so come on." Alice didn't wait for me to get up; instead she grabbed me out of the bed and carried me to the bathroom. Alice already had everything

laid out, including clothes and make-up. Alice had laid out the dress I had gotten at the airport, along with ballet flats and small black sweater to go over top. Alice left to let me get dresses, but as soon as I was finished, she was back in the

room to do my make up. Surprisingly, it didn't take her very long to do it.

"Look in the mirror," Alice whispered in my as she walked out the door. I stood up to get a good look at myself in the full length mirror. I was shocked at who I saw looking back at me. I was beautiful! Alice had out done herself with my hair and

make up, not to mention my outfit. As I opened the bathroom door, my only thought was that maybe Edward would think so too. I carefully walked into the living room, where four pairs of vampire eyes were on mine. Each one was staring at me

with their mouths gaping open, with the exception of Alice who was smirking at her handy work. Edward was soon by my side holding me close to him.

"You look absolutely stunning Bella," he whispered into my ear. Is comment made me blush cherry red. He chuckled as he pulled me closer to the door. "Are you ready to go?" I nodded as he pulled me out the door to my doom.

We arrived at the fair around 9:00. I was nervous to be going to a fair in the dark. The day time fair was hard enough for me to around at. Why were they so eager to get me killed? Edward seemed to notice my anxiety.

"Bella, it's okay. I won't let anything hurt you, not even yourself, I promise." I relaxed a little bit at his words, but I was still nervous. I mean how did he know nothing was going to happen? Oh yeah that's right, his psychic sister. Edward was

right, there was nothing to fear. I mean what was going to happen to me with four vampires around? I stopped worrying, so that everyone could have a good time. It was 10:00 at night and four sodas later, that everything took a change for

the worse.

"Hey Edward?" I said. I really needed to use the bathroom.

"She needs a human moment," Alice said as she took my hand."I'll take her." I felt like a five year old with her walking me to the bathroom. She ushered me into the bathroom and told me that she'd wait for me outside the door. I used the

bathroom, washed my hands, and walked outside to find Alice missing. I didn't think anything was wrong until I noticed that neither a human nor a vampire was to be found anywhere. This was defiantly very odd considering that when I walked

into the bathroom three minutes ago, there were tones of people(and vampires) everywhere. I walked back towards were I believed the parking lot was. I figured that they were all just playing some cruel joke. What I found waiting for me at

the car was a vampire all right, just not the one I was expecting. James was leaning against Edward's car smirking.

"Hello Bella my dear. It's so good to have finally found you. It wasn't very nice of you to leave me at the studio like that Bella. I'm also sorry to hear that you told your little vampire friends. I guess that now I'm going to have to punish you." He

growled a low fierce growl, and jumped at me.

* * *

**I left you guys with a cliffie didn't I? I guess you'll just have to read the next chapter to see what James does! Well on the good note, I made this chapter a lot longer than my other ones, so that should make you a little happy at least. **

**PLESE REVIEW!!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey THANK YOU to everyone that reviewed!! This chapter will change points of view acouple of times. It is starting in Alice's POV.**

* * *

**Alice's POV**

Human's can be such a drag! Why must they always have these weird human needs? They have to eat at least three times a day sometimes more, they have to sleep for like eight hours, and they have to use the bathroom every fifteen minutes.

Even though I once was one, I will never understand the craziness behind their actions. What was taking Bella so long? She's already been in there for a minute and a half! She is wasting perfectly good shopping time! All of the humans, except for

two who were still walking towards the exit, had left due to the thunderstorm that was not too far away. Jasper and the others were waiting by the now empty food court, while I waited for her by the bathroom door. Two and a half minutes had

past when out of nowhere, Victoria ran out of the bathroom carrying a bundle that smelt a lot like Bella. Why hadn't I seen this coming? She raced out of the back entrance to the park within seconds.

_EDWARD! Victoria has got Bella! She went out the back exit. We have to hurry!_ I screamed out in my mind as loud as I could. Edward let out a feral snarl before running after her faster than I've ever seen him run. The rest of us trailed shortly behind

him, as I filled them in on what was happening. Edward had Victoria held high into the air by her throat, her bundle, which turned out to be some of Bella's clothes, were laying in a heap at her feet.

"Where is Bella?!" Edward growled at her. Despite Edward's tight grip on her throat, she managed to get out an evil chuckle.

"My guess would be that James has killed her by now," Victoria said in a raspy voice. We had formed a small circle around Victoria and Edward, so that if she somehow managed to escape Edward's death grip, then we would get her. Edward was

growling loudly and was about to rip her limb from limb, when I got a vision.

_Bella was walking down the empty fair streets. She walked all the way back to the front entrance, and to Edward's Volvo, where leaning against the car was James. Bella looked to be frozen at the spot as James walked forward to meet her._ "_It wasn't nice of you _

_to leave me at the studio like that Bella. I also heard that you disobeyed me and told your little vampire friends that I called. I guess I have to punish you now." James leaped at Bella and the vision faded._

I looked over at Edward to make sure that he had seen.

"Go get Bella! We'll take care of her." Edward dropped Victoria and Emmett grabbed her as Edward took off to find Bella.

"What do you guys say to having a little fun with our good friend Victoria here?" Emmett asked. We all chuckled darkly as we closed in to have a little 'fun' with her.

**Edward's POV**

I had to run faster! That vile being had my life in his dirty hands and I had to save her. If only I could run just a little bit faster! I was close to the entrance, but for all I knew he had hurt her. What was I going to do if she no longer existed? No

Edward, stop thinking like that! I would find her safe and alive. James would not lay a hand on her. I would make sure of it. I quickly made it through the dark, empty fair, and through the entrance. I made it to my car just as James finished his little

speech I had heard in Alice's vision. I knew what was coming next, so I jumped through the air just as James lunged at my Bella. Our crash sounded just like thunder as we slid across the asphalt. Bella screamed until she realized that James had not

hit her. James was struggling underneath me so I knew that I only had a few moments before he would push me off.

"Bella," I growled. She trembled slightly, but it was better for her to be afraid than hurt. "I want you to run as fast as you canto the back entrance of the park. Alice and the others should be there." Bella nodded and took off running, somehow

managing not to trip. James growled and pushed me off of him.

"Oh no you don't," he growled as he ran after my Bella. I was faster than he was, so I cut him before he could reach her. I grabbed him by his jugular and threw him into the closest building, which happened to be a haunted house. The house fell to

the ground on top of him, but since he was a vampire, it did not kill him. His anger at me caused him to forget all about Bella and lunge at me. I was thrown into the Ferris Wheel behind me, James on top trying to rip me apart. The force from us

colliding into the red and white wheel caused it to slowly topple over on top of us. I quickly climbed out of the small hole that had conveniently fallen over me and scanned the place for James. He had already made it out and was going to come at me

again, except for my sweet clumsy Bella managed to trip and skin her knee drawing blood. James immediately changed directions and ran after Bella. It was going to be hard to stop him, now that he had gotten a smell of Bella's sweet smelling blood,

but I was prepared to do whatever it took to stop him. He was going to catch Bella if I didn't do something to stop him. Lucky for me, Alice's tiny pixie form appeared out from an alley way and scooped Bella up. Emmett and Jasper also appeared, and

cut James off. Emmett grabbed him by his neck, and despite James's struggle's, he held tight.

"He's all yours brother," Emmett said holding James out to me. I quickly grabbed him to finish him off. Emmett and Jasper scooted back to give me space to torture him, but stayed close enough that if need be, they could step in and finish him off.

_I'm glad my Bella's not here to see me like this, _where my last thoughts before I let my animal instincts take over.

**Bella's POV**

I began to cry as Alice's stone cold embrace carried me through the forest to safety. What was going to happen to Edward? What if I never got to see him because James got to him before Jasper and Emmett could step in to help? These were only a

few haunting thoughts I had as I drifted closer to unconsciousness.

"_Be safe Edward,"_ I quietly whispered as the darkness over took me.

* * *

**So what did you think? Review and tell me! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Thanks for the lovely reviews. Sadly, this is one of the last chapters of my story. I might have one or two more chapters, but that's it. Read the note at the bottom of the page for more info.**

* * *

**Alice's POV**

I carried Bella through the woods and to the best hotel I could find. A couple of fashion deprived people gave me strange looks, but the people at the front desk let me rent out the master suite without any questions. Everyone was asleep, so I an

us to the room. I laid Bella down on the bed and walked back out to the living I was comfortable, I checked to see when the boys would arrive. Let's see…we're going home in a day and a half…Charlie's going to be really mad… Edward's

taking Bella to the prom… Wait! Rewind, Edward's taking Bella to prom! This means I get to dress her up and everything! I'll have to talk to him about it when he gets here in… thirty minutes.

-------------------- Thirty minutes later--------------------------

Edward, followed by Emmett and Jasper, came quietly through the door. He was about to go into Bella's room, but I quickly stopped him.

_Edward, leave her be. She'll be awake in five hours. You can talk to her then._

He nodded his head in defeat, and reluctantly sat down in a chair, staring at the blank TV screen. Jasper began pacing frantically, but Edward's anxiousness soon got the best of Jasper and he jumped out the window. Emmett was bored so he

began rummaging through the TV stand and produced two Wiis. **(I have absolutely no idea what the plural of Wii is so just deal)**

"Who wants to try and beat Zelda the Twilight Princess before I do?" Emmett asked jumping up and down like a five year old who wants a cookie. Jasper was instantly back in the room.

"You are so on!" Jasper shouted. They hooked up the systems on two separate TVs that were conveniently in the room.

"READY, SET, GO!" Emmett yelled and they both began playing. Three hours later, they had beaten the game 1,296 times. Then they began playing Mario Karts, and Jasper was winning. In the next two hours they played bowling, boxing, tennis,

golf, and Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Edward looked as if he was going to kill someone, or break down the door to the bedroom.

_15 seconds Edward._ He ran to the bedroom door, but I got there first. I turned the knob very slowly to get back at Edward for saving Bella from shopping with me in the future. After thirty seconds of turning the knob, Edward had had enough.

"Open the door already Alice!" I decided that was enough payback, and opened flung the door open all the way. Edward rushed inside and sat at the foot of the bed, while I just stood by the door watching. Bella had tears streaming down her

cheeks and her eyes were red and puffy. I'd have to ask Edward why later. As soon as she saw Edward, she flung herself at him. He chuckled and sat her in his lap. I silently left the two alone. It was time for some karaoke! Bella needed a break

and she _was _going to sing!

**Bella's POV**

_Alice was holding me back, Jasper and Emmett were beside us, and James and Edward were fighting for me. I struggled, begged, pleaded, and cried, but no matter how hard I tried Alice's grip stayed tight. James got the upper the hand, and had Edward pinned _

_to the dark black concrete. I began screaming his name frantically and thrashing about wildly, but Alice still would not let go. I turned to Emmett and Jasper to ask them why they were just standing there. They pretended like I didn't exist and continued to _

_watch the fight. Edward was struggling to pull free of James, but James was stronger. My heart beat erratically in my chest as it all unfolded in front of me. James looked at my struggling figure and chuckled as he went in for the kill. His razor sharp teeth _

_inched closer and closer. Until…_

I bolted up right and tried to regain my breath. It was just a dream. Tears were streaming down my face, my breathing was irregular, and my heart beat was too fast. As I continued trying to regain my breath, I glanced around the dark room. A

grayish light was coming in through the window, casting everything in an eerie glow. The bedside table held an alarm clock that flashed 5:00 am in blood red numbers. I was the only inhabitant in the room, and beyond the door, there was only

silence. Where was everyone? Terror gripped me as the stark thought that I could be alone sank in. I laid back down against the pillows, tears still cascading down my cheeks and my breathing still harsh. A couple of soft footsteps fell outside my

door and the knob began to turn ever so slowly. The suspense was killing me! Was it Alice, Edward, James? The door was creaked open inch by painful inch.

"Open the door already Alice!" My very own personal savior called out. Alice waited no longer and the door was flung open. Two vampires were in my presence once again, one by the door and one at the foot of my bed. I flung myself into Edward's

arms and more tears fell down my already wet cheeks.

"Oh Edward I'm so happy your alright!" He chuckled softly and sat me in his lap. He began stroking my hair as he spoke.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"I was so scared that James was going to hurt you. When I woke up and no one was here, it was so quiet. I didn't know what happened."

"James is gone for good. He will never bother us again so you won't have to worry. Don't worry Bella, I will always be here for you, never forget that." I looked up into his beautiful topaz eyes.

"I like the sound of that," I said. He chuckled and kissed me softly on the lips.

"Me too." We sat like that for a few more minutes before he spoke again. "Alice wants us to go do something with her in the front room." Oh no, what does she want me to do know?

* * *

**Okay guys, so here's the plan. I will both skip the karaoke scene and go straight to them leaving and going home, and then on to the prom, or I will right three more kinda short chapters. 1-karaoke 2-going home and 3- the prom. Review and tell me what you guys want me to do. I want to try and get at least 9 more reviews before I continue.**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**


	10. AN

Sorry but this is not a chapter. I really need help picking out which songs to use for each character to sing. It can be the characters singing a duet or them singing single. Just submit the song and which character it is for in a review. I will update the story once I have a song for each character. Thanks!!!!!!!


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, thanks for waiting! I want to thank -A is for Angel- and **-**i luv the cute sexy vampire- for their song suggestions. (I listen to Your Guardian Angel all the time now! It is awesome!) So Thank You!!!!!!**

* * *

Alice was trying to humiliate me! There was no other possible explanation for what they had set up in the other room. Edward and I had walked in hand-in-hand as happy as could be, and then Alice told me I had to sing. She could see the future so didn't she know how horrible I was at singing? I tried my best to get out of it, but she said everyone else (including herself, Emmett, Edward, Rose and even Jasper) were going to sing, so had to, too. They had already set up the karaoke and were waiting for me to sing, "Please Alice," I begged. If I had to sing I would not go first.

"Fine," she pouted."You will sing even if it is not first."

"Thank you Alice!" I gave her a hug to show her how thankful I was.

"Since Bella is being Bella who wants to go first?" Everyone glanced around the room, but no one volunteered. "Fine I will go first, but after me goes Emmett then Rose, Edward, Bella, and last Jasper. No exceptions," She glared at me before she skipped her tiny pixie self on to the makeshift stage and grabbed the microphone. "Okay Em start the music." Just the Way I Am by Skye Sweetnam began to play.** (I thought this song would be perfect for Alice!!)**

**I'm fly  
The original  
I'm sly  
Unpredictable...  
I'm nearly irresistible  
And I don't even try  
I'm easily excitable,  
Completely undeniable,  
And sometimes unreliable.  
Don't ask me why,  
Don't ask me why why**

Alice sang the song better than the original singer, but of course this was to be expected. If Skye had heard Alice sing her song before she released it, she would have given Alice the rights to the song and quit her music career. Alice had chosen the perfect song to sing, it fit her strange bubbly personality.  
I'm strange

**  
And I like it  
That's just the way I am  
I can't change  
I can't hide it  
That's just the way I am  
Might as well get over it  
Don't try to understand  
I'm strange  
And I like it  
That's just the way I am**

From a whisper to a shout  
I'm what the buzz  
Is all about  
Everybody's buggin' out  
And I've only just begun

This was a true statement if I've ever heard one! Alice always seemed to find a way to be the subject of most conversations. From "Alice what did you see," to "Please don't make me go shopping!"

**They can't rain on my parade  
I'm sunshine on a cloudy day  
Make lemons into lemonade  
I'm just havin' fun  
I'm havin' fun (I'm havin fun)  
****No one could get Alice down and upset. She was always this perfectly happy pixie vampire girl. Unless you try to mess with her family…or shopping, because that was a different thing entirely. **

I'm strange  
And I like it  
That's just the way I am  
I can't change  
I can't hide it  
That's just the way I am  
Might as well get over it  
Don't try to understand  
I'm strange  
And I like it  
That's just the way I am

I'm strange  
And I like it  
That's just the way I am  
I can't change  
I can't hide it  
That's just the way I am  
Might as well get over it  
Don't try to understand  
I'm strange  
And I like it  
That's just the way I am

**I'm strange  
And I like it  
That's just the way I am  
I can't change  
I can't hide it  
That's just the way I am  
Might as well get over it  
Don't try to understand  
I'm strange  
And I like it  
That's just the way I am**

She giggled with the end of the song and sprung lightly off the stage. She walked over to me with a smile on her face. "What did you think Bella?" I was completely blown away. Alice's beautiful singing was making me feel even worse about the song I was going to sing (which, by the way, I wasn't even sure what it was).

"It was absolutely amazing Alice! I think you have found your theme song," I laughed. She smiled wider. We turned our attention back to the stage that Emmett was now on. I wondered what song Emmett was going to sing. Rosalie started the music this time since Emmett was going to sing. Wannabe by The Spice Girls blared out of the speakers and I began laughing. Emmett glared at me playfully before he started singing. I blushed and stopped laughing immediately.

**Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want,  
So tell me what you want, what you really, really want,  
I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really, want,  
So tell me what you want, what you really, really want,  
I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really  
really, really wanna zigazig ha.**

If you want my future forget my past,  
If you wanna get with me better make it fast,  
Now don't go wasting my precious time,  
Get your act together we could be just fine

I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really  
really really wanna zigazig ha.

If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends,  
Make it last forever friendship never ends,  
If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,  
Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is.

Emmett glanced at Rosalie when he talked about his friends. She in turned to glare at me and I blushed. I guess some things never change.

What do you think about that now you know how I feel,  
Say you can handle my love are you for real,  
I won't be hasty, I'll give you a try  
If you really bug me then I'll say goodbye.

Yo I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really  
really really wanna zigazig ha.

If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends,  
Make it last forever friendship never ends,  
If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,  
Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is.

So here's a story from A to Z, you wanna get with me  
you gotta listen carefully,  
We got Em in the place who likes it in your face,  
we got G like MC who likes it on an  
Easy V doesn't come for free, she's a real lady,  
and as for me..ah you'll see,  
Slam your body down and wind it all around  
Slam your body down and wind it all around.

If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends,  
Make it last forever friendship never ends,  
If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,  
Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is.

If you wanna be my lover, you gotta, you gotta, you  
gotta,  
you gotta, you gotta, slam, slam, slam, slam  
Slam your body down and wind it all around.  
Slam your body down and wind it all around.  
Slam your body down and wind it all around.  
Slam your body down zigazig ah  
If you wanna be my lover.

Emmett's singing was great, but it was nothing compared to Alice's performance. Rosalie sighed and walked to the stage. "You owe me big time for this Alice." Alice had made Rosalie sing just to make me less frightened, but truthfully it made me even more so. Rosalie was beautiful and I had no doubt that her voice was just the same. Emmett had resumed his job of turning on the music. Angel by Natasha Bedingfield played through the speakers, softly at first, and then Emmett turned it up.

**A.N.G.E.L A.N.G.E.L  
Just like a shadow  
I'll be beside you  
I'll be your comfort  
I'm there to guide you home  
I will provide you  
A place of shelter  
I wanna be your zone**

Tell me what you wanted me to do  
I'll make you great to be a man  
With a woman who can stand  
On every promise given  
Making vows to please her man

If I could be your angel  
Your angel, Your angel  
Protect you from the pain  
(from the pain oh..)  
I'll keep you safe from danger  
from danger, from danger  
You'll never hurt again  
(No More)  
I'll be your a.n.g.e.l  
(Yeah)  
a.n.g.e.l, a.n.g.e.l  
(Hey)  
a.n.g.e.l  
I'm gonna be your  
(a.n.g.e.l)  
I'll be your angel

Just like the moon  
I'll step aside  
And let your sun shine  
While I follow behind  
Cause baby what you got  
You deserve all the props  
With everything I'm not  
and I'm so glad you're mine

Tell me what you wanted me to do  
I'll make it great to be a man  
With a woman who can stand  
On every promise given  
Making vows to please her man

If I could be your angel  
(I could be your angel)  
Your angel, Your angel  
Protect you from the pain  
(I will protect you from the pain)  
[from the pain]  
I'll keep you safe from danger  
(I'm gonna keep you safe from danger)  
from danger, from danger  
You'll never hurt again  
(You'll never hurt again)  
I'll be your a.n.g.e.l  
(ey hey)  
a.n.g.e.l, (ey ey hey) a.n.g.e.l  
I'm gonna be, gonna be  
(a.n.g.e.l)  
I'll be your angel

Tell me why there's so many good men  
And the world misunderstood  
He's a dog, he's no good  
I wish somebody would

Disrespect my man  
You're gonna have to come see me  
I go hard for my baby  
He's all that I need

So if you got a good one  
Put your hands up,  
Come on girl and stand up  
Go ahead lift your man up  
Get up  
If you got a good one  
Put your hands up  
Come on girl and stand up  
Go ahead lift your man up  
Get up

If I could be your angel  
Your angel, Your angel  
(Protect you from the pain)  
Protect you from the pain  
(from the pain, from the pain)  
[from the pain oh..]  
I'll keep you safe from danger  
(I'll keep you safe from danger)  
from danger, from danger  
You'll never hurt again  
And you'll never hurt again  
a.n.g.e.l, a.n.g.e.l  
You'll never hurt again  
a.n.g.e.l, a.n.g.e.l  
You'll never hurt again  
a.n.g.e.l, a.n.g.e.l,  
a.n.g.e.l, (a.n.g.e.l) a.n.g.e.l  
I'll be your angel

Rosalie flirted with through out the entire song. As soon as she stepped of the stage Emmett excused themselves to go 'discuss' something. Edward, who had been holding me in his lap during the other performances, moved me to the spot beside him and walked up to the stage. Alice started the music since Emmett was other wise engaged. Edward winked at me before he started singing Your Guardian Angel by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. I had never heard the song before so I didn't know what to expect.

**When I see your smile,  
Tears roll down my face.  
I can't replace.  
And now that I'm strong, I have figured out,  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul.  
And I know I'll find deep inside me,  
I can be the one.**

His voice took my breath away. When he talked his voice was bell like, and when he hummed my lullaby it was like going to heaven, but him actually singing was something else entirely. Next to kissing him, listen to him sing was the next best thing.

**I will never let you fall. (let you fall.)  
I'll stand up with you forever.  
I'll be there for you through it all. (through it all.)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven.**

Tears started falling down my cheeks like little rivers. The song was so beautiful! The lyrics were what made me cry. Edward expressed his self so clearly in this song that it made the tears fall faster.

**It's okay,  
It's okay,  
It's okay-ay-ay-ay-ay.**

**Seasons are changing,  
And waves are crashing,  
And stars are falling all for us.  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter,  
I can show you I'll be the one.**

Was it just me or did he seem to be telling me something with this song? Was he trying to tell me that he thought I was too good for him? That he didn't deserve me? I shook my head. There was no way that was possible. I would have to talk to him about that later.

**I will never let you fall. (let you fall.)  
I'll stand up with you forever.  
I'll be there for you through it all. (through it all.)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven.**

**'Cause you're my, you're my, my-e-y-e-y,  
My true love, my whole heart.  
Please don't throw that away.  
'Cause I'm here... for you!  
Please don't walk away and,  
Please tell me you'll stay!**

Did he think I was going to leave him? My only worry was that I was mentally insane, that I'd wake up one morning to find him gone and nonexistent. Why would he think I was going to leave? Maybe I was insane.

**Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
Stay!  
Whoa-oh!**

**Use me as you will!  
Pull my strings just for a thrill!  
And I know I'll be okay,  
Though my skies are turning grey! (grey! grey! )**

**I will never let you fall!  
I'll stand up with you forever!  
I'll be there for you through it all,  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven!**

**I will never let you fall!  
I'll stand up with you forever!  
I'll be there for you through it all,  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven!**

As soon as the song was over, I practically jumped him. He held me tight as I let the tears fall. I didn't get to cry for long.

"Okay ,okay, you love birds can talk later. Bella still has to sing!" I groaned and Edward chuckled.

"You'll be fine love. I know you will." He kissed my cheek before he sat back down on the couch. I was ready to sing… WAIT! Alice never told me what I was singing! I turned to Alice to ask.

"Bleeding Love by Leona Lewis. I know you like the song, and I heard you singing it in a vision I had." Well at least I knew the lyrics. By the time the music started Rosalie and Emmett had made their way back to the room. Emmett gave me a thumbs up, Rose gave me a glare, Edward smiled, Alice was jumping up in excitement, and Jasper was, well Jasper. I took a deep breath and began the song.

**Closed off from love  
I didn't need the pain  
Once or twice was enough  
And it was all in vain  
Time starts to pass  
Before you know it you're frozen**

This part of the song was like my love before Edward. I was closed off from everyone, even my mom who I was closer to then anyone else. No one was ever quite on the same page I was.

**But something happened  
For the very first time with you  
My heart melts into the ground  
Found something true  
And everyone's looking round  
Thinking I'm going crazy**

This was the way it was now with Edward. That certain spark between us the first time we met.

**But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I**

**Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love**

It seemed as though everything in the universe was against us being together; my dad, my mom, people around us, and even nature itself.

**Trying hard not to hear  
But they talk so loud  
Their piercing sounds fill my ears  
Try to fill me with doubt  
Yet I know that the goal  
Is to keep me from falling**

Everyone around us thought, acted, or said things to try to keep us apart. The worst things they said were the most true. Like when people wonder why a girl like me is with a guy like him. I had to agree with them I wasn't good enough for him. I might be someday; if he changes me so that I can be graceful and beautiful like him.

**But nothing's greater than the risk that comes with your embrace  
And in this world of loneliness  
I see your face  
Yet everyone around me  
Thinks that I'm going crazy, maybe, maybe**

Anything and everything was worth being near him. It didn't bother me that he could kill me any moment. I would risk anything, even my own life, to be with him, because I knew he was worth the risk, even if he didn't agree.

**But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I**

**Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open**

**And it's draining all of me  
Oh they find it hard to believe  
I'll be wearing these scars  
For everyone to see**

**I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I**

**Keep bleeding**  
**Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open and I**

**Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open and I  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love**

The room was silent. Completely and utterly silent. Was I that bad? I mean I already knew that I had no destiny to be a singer or anything close to one and I knew that their beautiful performances before just made my voice sound like mush. But still, I figured that the would at least try to seem like I was good. Then there was clapping. I lifted my head up to see smiles on everyone's faces, genuine smiles not 'to make you feel good smiles'. "That was great Bella!" Alice gushed."See what did I tell you? You were amazing even better in person than in my vision. I can't wait until next time we have a sing off." Another one? Was she crazy? I groaned and everyone chuckled. "Well one last performance, Jazzy." I returned to my seat on Edward's lap. Jasper walked carefully onto the stage. He looked nervous. This was so unlike Jasper. Emmett once again started the music and out came I'm Yours by Jason Mraz. This song was one of my favorites. Leave it to Jasper to change the mood of the room to something Happy and fun, it was just like him. If Edward could only get the meaning behind this song maybe he wouldn't be so worried all the time.

**Well, you done, done me and you bet I felt it**

**I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted**

**I fell right through the cracks, now I'm tryin to get back**

**before the cool done run out I'll be givin it my best test**

**and nothin's gonna stop me but divine intervention**

**I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some**

Alice beckoned for me to go dance with her. At first I ignored her desperate attempts, but then she shot me a 'you better get over here now or else look' and I quickly went over to her."But Alice I don't know how to dance," I begged.

"Off course you do. Just do what I do." So I did. Alice and I laughed as we twirled to Jasper's singing.

**But I won't hesitate no more,**

**no more, it cannot wait**

**I'm yours**

"Come on Rose dance with us. You know you want to!" Alice pleaded. Rose

sauntered over and soon all three of us were giggling like school girls. She looked like she was having fun, maybe she didn't hate me so much now…

**Well open up your mind and see like me**

**open up your plans and damn you're free**

**look into your heart and you'll find love, love, love, love**

**listen to the music of the moment people dance and sing**

**We're just one big family**

**And it's our godforsaken right to be loved, loved, loved, loved, loved**

**So, I won't hesitate no more,**

**No more, it cannot wait I'm sure**

**There's no need to complicate our time is short**

**This is our fate**

**I'm yours**

**Scootch on over closer, dear**

**And I will nibble your ear**

**I've been spendin' way too long checkin' my tongue in the mirror**

**And bendin' over backwards just to try to see it clearer**

**But my breath fogged up the glass**

**And so I drew a new face and I laughed**

**I guess what I'd be sayin' is there ain't no better reason**

**To rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons**

**It's what we aim to do**

**Our name is our virtue**

**But I won't hesitate no more,**

**No more it cannot wait**

**I'm yours**

**Well open up your mind and see like me**

**Open up your plans and damn you're free**

**Look into your heart and you will find that the sky is yours**

**So please don't, please don't, please don't,**

**There's no need to complicate,**

**Because our time is short**

**This, this, this is our fate,**

**I'm yours**

This turned out to be an awesome day. Rose and I were on good terms now and everyone was safe and happy, well maybe not happy. I still needed to talk to Edward about his song earlier and then there was always Charlie.

Oh great! Tomorrow we are going home and I have to face Charlie, my own dad whose feelings I crushed. Tomorrow is going to be one heck of a day.

* * *

**Sorry for taking so long, but I just couldn't get this chapter right. I still don't like it, but it is as good as it is going to get. Oh well, thanks for reading and it would make me happy if you would review. Thanks!!**

**Oh and sor if any of the lyrics are wrong. I just used the ones on the internet because I'm too lazy to type them myself.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long but some things came up and you all know how that is. Well this is going to be the last chapter so I hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Edward or any of the other characters.**

**The songs are Seventeen Forever by Metro Station and 100 Years by Five For Fighting which I also do not own.**

* * *

Well here it goes. I am walking into my own death bed with a god by my side. We just arrived back in town and it was time to face my dad. Did he hate me? Would he want me to move back in with my mom? I wasn't sure what awaited me inside, but I took a deep breath and opened the door. "Bella! Is that you?" I was engulfed in my dad's arms as he began questioning me. Okay so maybe I wasn't going to die. "Bells I was so worried about you! Are you alright, did Edward hurt you? 'Cause if he did…" He drew back a little to look at my face as I answered his question.

"No dad," I sighed. "Edward didn't hurt me, he saved me." Charlie gave me an inquisitive look. "He saved me from making a stupid decision. He saved me from leaving my home in Forks and my dad who would have starved to death if I didn't come back," I joked trying to lighten the mood. "So don't be mad at him, you should thank him because he was the one who brought me back safe and sound to you." There was a double meaning in my words that I hoped Edward would hear. Not only was I trying to apologize, but I was also trying to help ease the fury Charlie surly felt towards Edward. "Dad," I started again. I needed to speak my apology. "I am so sorry will yo-"

"Shh Bells I know. There is nothing to be sorry for. All that matters is that you came back to me. I truly don't know what I would have done if I would have lost you." I just stood there silently hugging my dad until he pulled away to glare at Edward. I sucked in a deep breath, prepared for the worst, but it never came. "Well Edward it seems some thanks are in order," Charlie began. "So…*cough*…thanks for bringing my daughter back home where she belongs." He stuck his hand out for Edward to shake.

"No problem, Sir. I'm not sure what I would have done if she moved away from Forks either. I am terribly sorry for any trouble that I caused." There's Edward for you, always being polite.

"None sense, you didn't cause any trouble at all," Charlie smiled. "All teens go through the runaway-from-home-because-they-need-space phase. Bells here just seemed to have hers a little late," Charlie laughed.

**One day before prom**

"Bella will you please just go with me? I promise it won't be as bad as you think. I won't let go of you once, I promise." Was he kidding? He had to be right? I mean seriously, me dancing at the prom was just an accident waiting to happen. I was trying to avoid his eyes because I knew I actually had a chance of winning this argument if I did. But Edward was like his brothers in the sense that he couldn't stand to lose, so of course he cheated to get his way. He gently tilted my face up so that I was looking directly into his eyes, but he didn't stop there. He went in for the kill and kissed me. He didn't pull away until I was breathing heavily. "Bella will you please be my date to prom?"

"Yes," I whispered, out of breath. Dang him! What was I getting myself into?

**Day of prom**

"Bella hold still so I can finish your make-up and Rose can finish fixing your hair!" Of course going to prom meant that it was Barbie Bella time for Alice. I was wearing a light blue dress that made me feel like Cinderella. It had sparkles going down the side of it. I thought it was absolutely gorgeous and since Alice was the one who picked it out I was pleasantly surprised that it didn't show too much. The shoes on the other hand…well I pretty much thought they were some cruel joke Alice was trying to pull. They were silver high heals that I called death traps because that's what they were. There was absolutely no way I was going to survive the night! After five hours of Barbie Bella time, they were finally finished with me. Even though I looked remarkably better than my usual plain self, I looked insignificant when standing near or within a thousand miles of Rose and Alice. Edward was waiting downstairs, so with the help of Alice I carefully walked down to meet him. When the three of us entered the room the chatter ceased and the boys' mouths hung wide open. Jasper and Emmett looked dashing in their suits, but they like me were nothing compared to Edward. Hi black tux fit him perfectly and it brought out his paleness, making him look even more perfect if that was at all possible.

"Bella, love, you look beautiful," he whispered in my ear, causing me to shiver. "Are you ready to go?" I simply nodded my head. Might as well get this nightmare over with. Each couple took separate cars, but we arrived at the same time. The music was so loud that I could hear it from the parking lot where we paid to get in. Seventeen forever by Metro Station was the song playing. I knew it by heart mainly because the title was Seventeen Forever.

"_We're one mistake from being together, but let's not ask why it's not right. You won't be seventeen forever and we can get away with it tonight."_

Edward paid for our ticket in, but instead of stopping inside the doors he led me out the back ones to a little gazebo I never knew the school had."Edward," I begged my voice a squeak. "I don't know how to dance. I'll end up hurting you." Edward laughed at the prospect of _me_ possibly hurting _him_, but I was dead serious.

"Don't worry I think I can handle it." He lifted me onto his feet and he began dancing with me. I wanted to object again, but I had nothing to back me up because he was basically dancing for me. We were all alone out side so I decided to ask him some of the questions that had been haunting my mind.

"Edward about the song you sang at karaoke," I wanted to know if he really meant what I thought he did.

"Yes?"

"Was there some secret message you were trying to convey to you maybe something about me leaving, you not being good enough, and me choosing someone other than you?"

"You are more observant than I ever gave you credit for. Bella you are my life now, but I know that you deserve much better than me, so much more than I can give you. That doesn't stop me from trying though. I know that someday you are going to find someone who you are truly going to love and this boy will be human, Bella, something I can never be. He will be able to give you so much more than I can. You won't want to become one of the eternal damned just to be with him, he won't cause you to lose your soul." I was completely shocked! I had to try and set him right on my views and what was going to happen in the near future.

"Edward Anthony Masen-Cullen you are the only person I have ever loved and ever will love. What am I going to have to do to prove that? I want to be with you for eternity, one lifetime isn't enough for me. I know it sounds greedy and selfish that I should want to spend forever with someone like you who deserves much more than a plain human girl like me, but if there's one thing I know it is that I cannot possibly live without you! I am the one who is not good enough, the one who should fear you leaving me not the other way around! And about this whole losing my soul thing, I don't believe that. I believe that you still have a soul and when I'm turned I'll still have mine!" Tears started falling as I began my next sentence."I'm so scared Edward, so scared that I am going to lose you. That one day I am going to wake up to find you gone, non-existent. I don't want to lose you, I can't lose you Edward. Please Edward every second I get older and one more second closer to dying. I don't know how long I have Edward and that scares me because I know that how ever long that is it won't be enough time with you. I need you forever! Am I not good enough to be with you forever because all you have to do is say so and I will understand? Will you not love me when my smell no longer draws you in? Because I do not know why else you wouldn't want me to spend the rest of forever with me! It just doesn't make sense Edward." I was tightly clutching Edward's shirt and sobbing loudly. I was so afraid of what he was going to say. So afraid that he was going to leave me.

"Isabella Marie Swan I-," Edward began but I cut him off when I heard the start of one of my favorite songs.

"Shh, just listen to the song first." He needed to hear this song because then maybe he would understand why I wanted, needed to be changed.

_I'm 15 for a moment  
Caught in between 10 and 20  
And I'm just dreaming  
Counting the ways to where you are_

Right now I was alright with my position because I had time, all the time in the world it seemed. I spent that time counting the ways possible for me to become a vampire so that when the inevitable happened, when I ran out of time, I could stay with Edward .

_  
I'm 22 for a moment  
She feels better than ever  
And we're on fire  
Making our way back from Mars_

_  
15 there's still time for you  
Time to buy and time to lose  
15, there's never a wish better than this  
When you only got 100 years to live_

There wasn't a better wish than mine when I wanted forever with him and at most I probably only had one hundred years, but when you counted in my clumsiness I probably wouldn't make it past thirty.

_  
I'm 33 for a moment  
Still the man, but you see I'm a they  
A kid on the way  
A family on my mind_

_  
I'm 45 for a moment  
The sea is high  
And I'm heading into a crisis  
Chasing the years of my life_

_  
15 there's still time for you  
Time to buy, Time to lose yourself  
Within a morning star  
15 I'm all right with you  
15, there's never a wish better than this  
When you only got 100 years to live_

_  
Half time goes by  
Suddenly you're wise  
Another blink of an eye  
67 is gone  
The sun is getting high  
We're moving on..._

I have already grasped the fact that time seems to go slow when your young, but soon they start passing faster and faster until there aren't any left…

_  
I'm 99 for a moment  
Dying for just another moment  
And I'm just dreaming  
Counting the ways to where you are_

With my last moment on Earth and my last breath the only thing I'm going to want is more time with Edward. I will be dying for just another moment with him, any time at all. Time that I know is no longer mine to be with him. That will be the time he leaves me forever and will move on with someone else, someone that isn't me. More than likely someone who will get the opportunity I never had, to live with Edward forever.

_  
15 there's still time for you  
22 I feel her too  
33 you're on your way  
Every day's a new day...  
15 there's still time for you  
Time to buy and time to choose  
Hey 15, there's never a wish better than this  
When you only got 100 years to live  
_

As the song came to an end I could barely breathe I was crying so hard. Did he finally see? Did he finally understand my need and my fear?

"Oh my sweet Bella," Edward sounded close to tears himself. "I understand now. I always did I just didn't want to realize that I knew because I still do believe that you will lose your soul. But your speech and that song have put some things into a new perspective for me. So if you really truly want to be a vampire, a creature of eternal darkness, then who am I to stop you? If this is what you truly want, to be with me forever, I will give it to you. I love you so much Bella more than you could possibly understand. I too want to spend forever with you. Are you sure this is what you truly want?" I nodded still crying to much to form words.

"Give me time to talk to Carlisle and to prepare and I will turn you. If you change your mind before I do it all you have to do is say so." I finally got my forever with Edward. This is all I ever wanted and it only took a simple song to change that.

* * *

**So what did you guys think? I actually cried a little bit while I was writing this. I hope you liked the ending. I wanted her to get what she wanted without having to go through the pain of losing him first. **

**I am thinking about making one more chapter, an epilogue. So if you want me to review and tell me. It will be out by Monday if enough people want one. **


	13. Epilogue

**This is the incredibly long awaited epilogue. I know this should have been out a long time ago. I won't blame anyone who was following this story to just completely skip over this. I didn't like my writing style and I got discouraged. Life got busy and things got in the way. My writing has had time to mature (not that I'm claiming I write spectacularly or anything. I'm still very out of practice) so I think I'm ready to give fanfiction another go. **

After the night at prom, Edward had come forward with two propositions I would have to accept if I wanted him to be the one to change me. For the first proposition, Edward wanted me to wait until school was over for the summer so that taking me away on a "vacation" would be more readily accepted. This would be a vacation I would never return from of course. The plan was to tell Charlie I was going on a two month trip to Switzerland with the Cullen family and in reality we would be headed for Alaska where it would be easier for me to cope with my first few years of being a newly transformed vampire. After much persuasion, I managed to convince Edward to allow me to keep Charlie and my mom in my life. I would inform Charlie that I had been accepted into an elite school in Switzerland where I would finish out my high school career and then I would be attending a college there as well. When Edward believed I had complete control of myself I would be allowed to visit Charlie. My new appearance would half be chalked up to my extended absence and half to a Swiss special surgery (one that I had to have after a terrible accident). I accepted this condition without much fuss. The second condition however, I was much less keen on. Edward insisted that if he was to personally change me, marriage would come first.

_Edward brushed his thumb carefully across my cheek as he tried to educate me on the variety of wildflowers blooming in the meadow. For the first several names, I was attentively listening and trying to memorize the information. However, I soon lost interest in the wildlife and instead half listened as I instead focused on the feeling of his cold thumb brushing ever so softly against my skin._

"_Bella," Edward began. I turned slightly to see him after hearing the peculiar tone in his voice. "I have one last condition if you want me to be the one to turn you." I frowned feeling like I was in a similar situation to the popular children's book If you Give a Mouse A Cookie. If you give Edward one condition… he'll likely try to stall you from becoming a vampire for several months. If you give him two…. I mentally shuddered and steeled myself. I would not wait any longer than what I had already agreed to. Edward seemed to notice where my thoughts were headed. "I'm not trying to stall you any longer Bella," he nervously chuckled. "I've promised you forever and I intend to keep my promise. I just want to make sure all the bases are covered when I call you mine." I stared at him questioningly not yet understanding what he could possibly be hinting at. I belonged to him mind, body, and soul. A gust of wind blew through the meadow making the flowers sway and pulling my hair into my face. When I managed to tuck the strands securely behind my ears, Edward had moved to kneel in front of me."I'm going to spend the rest of my forever with you, Bella. That's already been decided, but as part of that forever I'd also like to be able to call you my wife. Isabella Marie Swan I have loved you from the moment I met you and I will love you until the day I die. You've made my dark existence worth living. Without you, my life would be void of meaning. Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" I couldn't utter a word. Marriage? I had never thought I would be the girl to get married. After all, my parents' didn't exactly work out very well. Its purpose seemed out dated and useless to me. Why did I need a piece of paper to tie me to the one I loved? "What?" I finally managed to choke out._

"_It can happen here before we leave. Charlie and Renee would be able to see you one more time at an events most parents don't want to be absent from. It's a chance for you to get a little closer from the friends and family you'll be leaving behind for awhile. You don't know when you'll be able to see them again." I could tell he wasn't telling the whole truth. With a little thought, it wasn't difficult to realize what he was omitting._

"_You're still concerned about my soul!" He sighed and took my hands in his._

"_Bella, I don't want to risk your soul. If there's anything I can do to better your chances I'm going to do it. Besides," he smirked. "I'm old-fashioned. Are you really that opposed to being my wife?" If this would ease his mind, who was I to deny him. It's not like I was completely opposed to becoming his wife… and Alice would have a ball planning the wedding. My mom and Charlie would disapprove of course, but Edward was right. It would be a good opportunity for my farewells. "Please," Edward interrupted my train of thought bringing me back to the situation. "Say something."_

"_Edward," I leaned forward so our lips were only inches apart. "I would be honored to be your wife." He crushed his lips to mine pulling me close. One of his hands tangled into my hair and the other lay against my cheek. My arms snaked around his neck trying to get rid of nay space between us. Our lips moved in sweet synchrony. I wanted to freeze time. To stay forever in this perfect moment, just the two of us melding into one another as if we could become one body. All too soon Edward pulled away knowing my need for air was growing. I rested my head against his breathing heavily. "There's still one thing we have to do," I told him laughing at the thought. "You have to tell Charlie." Edward smiled and pulled me gently to my feet. "He might shoot you."_

"_I guess it's a good thing I'm bulletproof," he mused as he lifted me in his arms. I simply nodded in agreement._

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the joining of these two in holy matrimony," Emmett spoke. He had begged Edward and I to allow him to perform the wedding until we couldn't say no. Emmett winked at me and I smiled in return as he finished reading through the required words. Edward and I spoke our vows and Emmett declared us man and wife. Edward didn't bother waiting for his brother's cue. Instead, he swept me off my feet and kissed me with a passion that made me forget everything but him. I pulled him closer and kissed him back with equal vigor. The sound of someone cat calling broke us out of our moment and I blushed at our forwardness. Edward chuckled at my reaction and pulled me close. "How are you feeling Mrs. Cullen?"

"I'm wonderful, husband." Edward grinned and kissed the top of my head. Edward led me to the dance floor where I swayed on the tops of his feet to our first dance song. He then passed me off to Charlie so we could share a father daughter dance. As the music began I gripped Charlie closer to me trying to keep from crying. There was no denying how much I would miss my dad. "Dad?" I managed to choke out in a half sob. He pulled away slightly to see me.

"Yes Bells?" His eyes were watery with unshed tears.

"I want you to know that I love you. No matter what happens or where I go, I don't want to ever forget how much you mean to me." He looked slightly confused but nodded.

"I love you too, Bells. I'll still be here when you get back." I swallowed. Lying to him wasn't easy. I didn't trust myself to speak so I forced out a smile instead and held him close as the song ended.

Saying goodbye to my friends and mom wasn't any easier. Leaving them all to believe they'd see me in a few months was harder than I had imagined. Soon it was time for me to leave them behind. I hugged everyone one last time before Alice whisked me away to change into a dress more suitable for traveling. When Alice deemed me pretty enough, she walked me down stairs to where Edward was waiting by his car. "Ready?" His question was his way of giving me one last chance to change my mind on becoming like him. I took one last look at my parents and took his hand. I had never quite fit into my human life. I was always out of place, an outsider. When I met Edward it all came together. I was made to be by his side forever. The hole in my heart from leaving my human life would be filled by the love from the perfect man I had just married. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"I'm ready." I got in the car and closed the door on my human life. Our next stop would be Isle Esme for a human honeymoon. It would be my last human experience before my life as a vampire would begin. Edward climbed into the car after me and took my hand. I smiled at him nervous but ready for alone time with him. There was finally nothing left to stand in our way. What could possibly go wrong on an island all to ourselves after all?

**There it is. The end. Please forgive any grammar mistakes. I wanted to write this all in one go and get it uploaded before I put it off again. Thanks for sticking with the story. I appreciate it more than you know.**


End file.
